


Knot

by SubversiveSocialite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: In which Yuuri discovers he has a kink for watching his alphas knot each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is eighteen or the age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is older.

“Such a good boy,” Victor praises, rocking his hips shallowly, “You’re taking me so well.”

Yuri makes a noise somewhere between a growl and a whimper, alpha instincts wanting him to fight back even as they also tell him to submit to the stronger alpha above him. His older lover’s knot grinds against the blond’s prostate and drags against his inner walls, too much and not enough at the same time, pulsing heat to his cock. His swollen knot hangs in the air, untouched, adding to his body’s confusion.

Yuri looks obscene beneath their alpha, taking his knot with his hips raised and his head down in submission, and Yuuri _loves_ it. It’s almost embarrassing how much slick his body is producing, just watching them. Victor’s eyes darken as he catches Yuuri’s scent, and Yuuri blushes fervently as precome drips from his cock, but he still shifts closer so he can watch Yuri’s expression. The blond tries to lift his head, but Victor presses a hand gently to the back of the other alpha’s neck, not pushing but not letting Yuri move as Victor fucks him.

“You’re doing such a good job taking our alpha’s knot,” Yuuri murmurs in a voice that’s nearly a croon, startling both alphas as the sound goes straight to their dicks. “You look so pretty like this.” Yuri’s eyes go wide with the praise, and he whimpers, confused by his instincts. “Does Victor feel big inside you, Yurio?” he asks, fascinated, running his fingers once around the place where his alphas are joined. The blond jerks helplessly under the other Russian, staring at their unusually sensual omega. “It’ll feel even better when he fills you up,” Yuuri confides, “It’s so warm.” Both alphas shudder at that, fucking in an uneven rhythm.

“Yuuri, love, why don’t you give Yurio your cock?” Victor suggests as Yuri shudders uncontrollably underneath him. Yuuri blinks at him, looking almost uncomprehendingly at his own cock as Victor tugs Yuri’s shoulders, encouraging the blond to support himself on his forearms. The omega shifts, propping himself up against the head of the bed before spreading his legs and gently sliding his aching cock between Yuri’s soft, trembling lips.

“ _Such_ a good boy,” the omega praises, his voice slipping into a full pleased croon that ignites every primal part of his alphas. 

Yuri’s instincts are going crazy, the mantra of _submit-claim_ rocking back and forth inside his mind like Victor and Yuuri inside his body. But his alpha is pleased, and his omega is pleased, and so Yuri clings to that, to the satisfaction of his mates amidst his warring instincts. With his face buried in Yuuri’s groin the young alpha is overcome by the taste of his mate’s cock and the smell of the omega’s slick, the constant brush of Victor’s knot against his prostate driving him crazy. The older alpha comes first, every bit as warm as the omega had promised as Victor fills Yuri with his seed. Yuri chokes a sob around Yuuri’s cock, setting the already precipitously aroused omega off. The blond drinks the omega’s come down greedily, the feel of his mates filling him up setting off his own orgasm as Yuuri carefully pulls out of his mouth. The black-haired man watches in fascination as the blond’s knot pulses, his cock emptying onto the sheets. Victor gently shifts Yuri to lay down on the bed with him, both of them on their sides.

“It’s all right,” Victor soothes, running his hand through Yuri’s hair as the young alpha sobs, exhausted by his warring instincts, “That’s it, just let it all out.”

Yuuri nuzzles his younger alpha sweetly, mixing their scents as he murmurs praise. He can’t resist pressing his hand flat against the young alpha’s stomach where he knows will feel the fullest, and Yuri cries out loudly at the overstimulation, another wave of come bursting from him. He clenches around Victor, and sets the older alpha off in turn, filling him further with come.

“Yuuri, don’t tease,” Victor admonishes gently, still petting the now quiet alpha shaking with aftershocks beneath him.

“You did really well,” Yuuri compliments honestly, making the Russian boy red with the praise. “You made me very, very happy.” The black-haired man punctuates the praise with a soft kiss to the young alpha’s lips.

“Can-” Yuri starts, fighting to find the words in his post-orgasm haze. “Can you-?”

“Yuuri, can you move over here so his head is between your thighs?” Victor requests, stretching his unoccupied left hand out to help pull the omega over. Yuri sighs contentedly into the omega’s thighs, lapping slick from one before biting down gently, causing Yuuri to yelp. “The smell of your slick helps him know he’s done a good job,” Victor explains, casually ignoring how his own left hand creeps along the omega’s thigh, fingers trailing lightly through where it’s coated in slick. “It’s an alpha thing, especially young alphas.”

“He came in my mouth. I know he liked it,” Yuri protests, although he can’t seem to stop nuzzling the Japanese man’s thigh. The blond’s older lovers share a fond look between them. As Yuri starts to nod off, Yuuri lays back down on the bed with his alphas and wonders quietly to himself what it will take for him to see Victor under Yuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a series, but my other OT3 A/B/O fics are "Sweet" and "Rigid."


End file.
